Agua
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: ¿Recuerdan la foto que salió donde Harry está tocando el piano? Nada que ver con los libros, pero Aitnac dio una explicación, esto salió por su idea... Un capítulo.


**Agua. **

La música es algo en lo que Harry no piensa mucho.

Y no es porque no le guste.

Simple y sencillamente no piensa en ello.

Piensa en muchas cosas, pero no en eso.

Por eso es curioso que en esa tarde de lluvia se sienta tentado en bajar al estudio de la honorable casa de Grinmaud Place número 12, donde Remus Lupin se encierra cada tarde dos veces por semana y a veces cuando las obligaciones con la Orden se lo permiten.

Es curioso que atisbe por la puerta entreabierta mientras el agua de la lluvia imprevista se escurre por el cristal de la única ventana a la que se le ha podido quitar el polvo enfermizo que de forma obstinada se adhiere a cada rincón de la casa.

Y es curioso que se quede como atontado mirando a Remus Lupin tocar el piano.

No puede evitarlo.

Las manos de Remus se escurren como aquella agua y dejan escapar la música a torrentes, dando golpes precisos sobre unas teclas que de vez en vez sacan pequeñas motas de polvo, pero ya no tanto.

Cuando Remus toca, el mundo - ese mundo amenazante en el que vive constantemente – desaparece. Y sólo queda un pequeño espacio lleno de sonidos que sabe tienen algún significado, pero que aún no sabe cual es.

Y es que de música, no sabe tanto.

Remus lo descubre entre notas y armonía y lo saluda con una de esas sonrisas, algo tristonas pero llenas de luz y paciencia. Lo invita a acercarse con señas y Harry no es capaz de desobedecer.

" ¿No te parece que espiar a la gente cuando está tocando el piano, sin saludar, es una tremenda falta de cortesía?" Le pregunta entre sonrisas y Harry le responde con otra más tímida y más renuente.

Últimamente no tiene muchas ganas de sonreír.

Y seguro Remus lo sabe porque pregunta volviendo a tocar en un tono más bajo y más suave, rozando las teclas apenas. "¿Y Ron y Hermione?"

"Por ahí", le contesta sin ganas de hablar. Esa tarde especialmente los recuerdos se han adueñado de él y molestan como una espina en el dedo. Duelen pero sería vergonzoso echarse a llorar por ello.

En esa enorme casa llena de polvos y telaraña, falta la presencia de alguien que hacía de la casa un sitio menos oscuro. Pese a su propia oscuridad.

Y quizás Remus sienta lo mismo y por eso se encierre de esa manera a invocar fantasmas a través de sonidos, pues casi puede verse a Sirius recargado sobre el piano mirando a Remus tocar.

Casi puede palparse esa rabia oscura y perruna.

Que se ablandaba un poco mientras la música se desparramaba hasta hacerlo sonreír.

"_Lunático no te ofendas, pero pensaba seriamente en deshacerme del piano pues lo tomas más en cuenta que a mi, al menos sueles tocarlo con más frecuencia"_ escuchó decirle una tarde a Remus Lupin y no sabe porque pero sintió que aquellas palabras tenían un significado más oculto que no alcanzaba a distinguir. O quizás si pero lo daba miedo admitirlo. No sabía.

Y es que de esas cosas no sabía tanto.

Pero Remus Lupin esta tarde pregunta si le gustaría aprender a tocar y aunque sabe que es más fácil volverse un as de pociones que convertirse en un virtuoso del piano, accede pues en esa tarde de lluvia no tiene mucho que hacer.

Y Remus, como siempre, es un magnífico profesor.

Explica y toca y vuelve a explicar mientras va mezclando teoría con anécdotas graciosas pero llenas de perenne nostalgia y va guiando sus manos y Harry asombrado descubre que puede arrancar una que otra nota del piano.

Y es que Remus como maestro es asombroso.

Le deja a él solo y se ríe cuando Harry se equivoca y lanza un pequeño chiste y Harry no puede evitar reír también.

Y toca.

Y es como si no fuera él, sino un Harry distinto, inventado.

La puerta se abre y se escucha la voz de Ron iniciando una pregunta " Profesor Lupin, ¿no ha visto a..."

La pregunta muere antes de terminar de formularse y los ojos del Ron se vuelven dos destellos de perplejidad y asombro viendo a Harry sentado frente al piano.

Luego se vuelven el más puro horror.

Y es que Harry lo conoce demasiado como para saber que le preguntará más tarde, con reproche, si ahora intentará convertirse en otra especie de Remus y no es que le desagrade pero es profesor y es un sabelotodo y Ron apenas puede con una de ese tipo como para encima cargar con su mejor amigo intentando transformarse en algo así.

Harry sonríe viendo como Ron no dice nada pero intenta buscar un modo de sacarlo de ahí, de salvarlo.

"Hermione te busca, está preocupada por ti". Dice al fin, esperanzado, removiéndose de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Harry se levanta y apenas tiene tiempo de despedirse de Remus, quien también sonríe, mientras Ron, impaciente, lo toma por el brazo que cosquillea al contacto de la mano fría de su amigo y lo arrastra hasta alejarlo lo suficiente de ahí.

Sabe que Ron no quiere un mejor amigo sabelotodo.

Para eso ya tiene a Hermione.

Y mientras le habla de porque no es bueno aprender a tocar piano "eso es de maricas, en serio Harry", lo arrastra y lo lleva y lo mira con preocupación exageradamente seria, haciendo que Harry quiera de nuevo sonreír.

Y mucho.

Porque Ron es como el agua de esa lluvia imprevista y se escurre y resbala y con ello se lleva el polvo adherido con insistencia dentro de su pecho que es como un cuarto oscuro.

Y sólo por eso, de verdad, sólo por ver a Ron tan serio y tan preocupado por algo tan bobo, sólo por eso, vale la pena aprender a tocar el piano.

Para tener a Ron rescatándolo una y otra y otra vez.


End file.
